nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-5030105-20140307144714
As David goes to speak, Alberto Del Rio chants start up. David laughs and then put the mic up to his mouth and begins to speak-'' "You really think these chants are going to affect me? Like what, they'll throw me off my game or something. YOU SHOULD BE 'CHEERING 'ME!!!!! I just proved to the kid down there that there are no such things as handouts. That nothing's free. And you boo me?! For teaching him a valuable life lesson? But no, you were booing before that, you've booed me ever since I won this title, off a man so egocentric, he came out here the night after he lost and told you all that he will give himself as many title shots as he likes. So why do you boo me? Before tonight, you had no reason to boo me. You literally booed me, because the person next to you booed me. You're all sheep. And last night, I proved to all of you sheep that I can do what I need to, when I need to. Over a year ago, I left WSE, two nights before what would've been the biggest night of my life. I was set to be more than just the Intercontinental Champion and King of the Ring, I was going to go on and become World Heavyweight Champion. I would've been the hottest thing in the business, but injuries happen. I came back, a year ago, in WSE, on this day, and nearly, oh, so nearly, won the World Heavyweight Championship, again. I wouldn't win the gold until nearly six months later, but I did it. And last night, above all else, I cemented my legacy. I proved that I could win in an Elimination Chamber match, I proved to the world, to any doubter, to any, nay-sayers, that I, 'I 'deserve to be World Heavyweight Champion. I beat 5 of the top men on Raw, and come Wrestlemania, I'll do it again, against two of the newest ''super''stars breaking through the 'glass ceiling', so to speak. But about my match tonight. Three weeks ago, my former tag team partner, Michael Maverick, and I, competed in a tag team match against Team 450ArmBreaker. Now I'm not sure if any of you guys tuned in, but here's a replay of what happened at the end." -''A video shows of Michael getting pinned by Alberto Del Rio at the end of the match-'' "You see that? There? When the ref's hand hits the ground the third time? How 'Alberto Del Rio 'beat 'Michael? You see, in my books, that's all well and good, his fault anyway. However, what gets me, is your -''Puts on a redneck accent-'' United States Champion, Kyle Smeeth -''talks normally again- is claiming that he has a pinfall victory over me. Now I don't know how many times I'll have to show that clip to anyone, but believe me when I say this ''Kyle Smith does ''NOT ''in fact, have a pinfall victory over me'. '''Now I could go on about all night long, but the fact of the matter is, tonight, I'm going to teach Kyle a lesson, he'll surely not forget. A lesson in humility. So tonight, when I make Kyle tap out to the Talon's Grip, he will know, for sure, that ''I '''''am the better champion" -''Drops mic and goes to head out of the ring-''